1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a folding table and in particular, to a folding picnic table having an improved lock system for the legs and benches to facilitate folding and unfolding and to prevent inadvertent folding of the legs when the table benches are folded against the tabletop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picnic tables are commonly used at outdoor settings for providing a casual dining atmosphere. Picnic tables typically include a table portion with two benches, one bench extending along each side. Some picnic tables include a framework that supports both the benches and the tabletop as a single assembly. Although picnic tables provide a lightweight seating and table option, other improvements have been made. Some picnic tables have provided for folding of the benches and table to a narrow storage position so that the picnic table requires less space when not in use.
To further improve the utility of folding picnic tables, rollers or casters have been added to provide easier mobility. This improves the usefulness of the tables and allows for easier conversion of the spaces in which the tables are set up for other uses. Such caster assemblies provide for easy mobility of the table while allowing the table to fold up to a narrow profile that still provides for nesting. Although such tables have proven to be very successful in providing a table top with seating that is easily mobile while also having fast setup and breakdown time, further improvements are possible.
Although the prior folding picnic tables do provide excellent mobility and utility, such folding tables do have some drawbacks. Folding of the table between the upright storage position and the unfolded use position can be cumbersome. Maintaining the table benches folded against the top of the tabletop requires coordination during folding and unfolding and the task can be cumbersome. To provide smoother and easier folding, it would be advantageous to have the benches and table legs locked during portions of the folding motion. Such locking is improved if engagement and disengagement is automatic. Moreover, utility is improved if the locking devices are positioned such that they do not impede the utility of the table or benches and are located in such a manner that the devices do not provide structure that may catch on users"" clothing or otherwise limit the use of the table. Even more difficulties may arise to position the locking devices such that they are functional, yet do not impinge the folding mechanism of the table.
It can be seen then that a new and improved folding picnic table assembly is needed. Such a picnic table provides for folding of the benches and legs from a use position to a storage position and provides casters for moving the folded table. In addition, such a table should provide for nesting of the tables when folded. Such tables should have locks that maintain the benches and legs at a predetermined position to facilitate easier folding of the table. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with folding picnic tables.
The present invention is directed to a folding picnic table assembly, and in particular, to a folding picnic table with latches that retain the benches and folding legs at preferred positions to improve stability of the table while folding and unfolding.
The folding picnic table of the present invention includes a tabletop with legs and benches extending along two opposed sides of the tabletop. The picnic table folds between a use position and a storage position wherein the benches are folded onto the table top,the table is tipped onto its side and supported on a caster assembly and the legs are folded to an underside of the table top. The picnic table has a narrow profile in its storage position and can be nested with other tables and easily rolled on its casters.
To ensure that the benches do not fall when the table is being tipped onto its side, a latch assembly is provided that engages when the benches are folded up and onto the tabletop. The latch assembly automatically engages and latches to prevent the benches from falling during the folding operation. The latch assembly includes two engagement members that are pivotally mounted, one to each bench. The engagement members include hook-type ends that latch as the table is tipped. The latches include upper and lower hook-type portions on each member so that the engagement is automatic regardless of which of the benches is first moved to the top of the tabletop. The hook portions engage one another as the table is being tipped to one side to prevent the benches from pivoting and falling back to the use position. When the tabletop is fully tipped to its vertical storage position, the latch assembly disengages. The upper bench is held by gravity while the lower bench is held by the caster assembly. Moreover, the latch is automatically disengaged when the table is tipped back to the use position with the tabletop horizontal. When the table is unfolded to the use position, the latch members hang downward and are recessed below the underside of the benches in an out of the way location so that users do not accidentally hit the latch assembly.
In addition to securing the benches during folding, it is advantageous to hold the folding leg portions of the frame in an extended position at the table""s use position and during folding so that the legs cannot collapse. To prevent collapse, the frame includes a pivoting retainer plate that engages the folding legs in the unfolded use position. The plate is supported so that it automatically pivots to a retracted position when the picnic table is tipped on its side. With the plate pivoted to the retracted position, the legs may be freely folded against the underside of the table. When the table is tipped back to its use position, the plates automatically return to their engagement position and prevent the legs from collapsing when in use. The leg lock provides for stable support for the picnic table with the top in the horizontal use position regardless of whether the benches are in the use position or folded onto the tabletop, but sill provides for storing the table in a minimal amount of space when folded.
These features of novelty and various other advantages that characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings, which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.